1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, and more particularly to a waterproof connector.
2. The Related Art
A traditional waterproof connector includes an insulating housing, a plurality of terminals, a shielding shell and an insulating shell. The terminals are mounted on the insulating housing. The shielding shell is worn outside the insulating housing. And the insulating shell is molded outside the insulating housing and the shielding shell.
However, the water is easily into the interior of the waterproof connector from the gaps of the insulating housing, the shielding shell and the insulating shell by the pressure of the water. So inventors need to provide a high grade of water-proof connector to resolve the defect of the traditional water-proof connector.